jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kaicok2137/HICCSTRID/ Nigdy cię nie opuszczę
Witam! Jest to mój pierwszy blog więc prosze o wyrozumiałość '- Akcja dzieje się we współczesności' '- Astrid nie jest z Czkawką ' '- Hiccstrid może będzie -_-' 'Rozdział 1. Początki' Perspektywa Czkawki Dzisiejszy dzień zaczynam jak każdy inny czyli wstaje, ubieram się, ide umyć zęby, jem śniadanie i ide do szkoły... Przed szkołą zazwyczaj siedzi moja paczka do której należy Śledzik, Sączysmark, Astrid, Heathera, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Luna ''' - Cześć - powiedziałem - Cześć Czkawka - powiedzieli oprócz Śledzika - Cześć Czkawka masz to zadanie domowe co Pyskacz zadał? - Zapytał Śledzik w sumie nawet nie wiedziałem że coś było. A w sumie zdąże spisać - Yyyyy... - Zawiesiłem się bo nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć bo Mieczyk zawsze poskarży się Pyskaczowi - Tak jak myślałem... Jejku co wy byście beze mnie zrobili... - Westchnął Śledzik - Pewnie umrzyli - Powiedział Mieczyk na co każdy się śmiał oprócz mnie '''I usłyszelismy dzwonek oznaczający lekcje Polskiego... '- '''Dzień dobry dzieciaki! - krzyknął pan Gąsowski (nauczyciel Polskiego) - Dzień dobry! - każdy odpowiedział oprócz mnie '''Nie słuchałem wogóle pana ale zauważyłem, że Astrid na mnie od czasu do czasu zerka ale ignorowałem to w końcu ma chłopaka (Sączysmarka)' Po 4 godzinach... - Dobra Śledzik das... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć bo Śledzik mi dał zeszyt - Lepiej spisuj szybciej bo to 5 minutowa przerwa - I poszedł na korytarz zostawiając mnie samego. Po lekcjach (mieli 6) Perspektywa Astrid Zerkam tak na tego Czkawke w kółko i w kółko. Zastanawiacie się pewnie czemu dlaczego się tak na niego patrze? Już wam wszystko mówie. Od rana się dziwnie zachowuje i mam wrażenie że ma jakiś problem... próbuje wyczytać coś z jego oczu ale nigdy nic w nich nie widzę. Tak pozatym umówiłam się dzisiaj z Sączysmarkiem na basen na 14:15. W sumie Sączysmark mnie interesuje jestem z nim tylko dlatego bo rodzice mnie namawiali itp. Dobra już wracam bo przynudzam chyba. O 13:50 - Dobra Sączysmark długo jeszcze? ''- wysłałam do niego wiadomość na messengerze ''wtedy usłyszałam przez okno słowa: " ''Długo będe musiał tak dzwonić? " Odpowiedziałam - Już schodze '''Na basenie:' - Dobra idziemy na dużą czy małą zjeżdzalnie? - zapytałam - A na co królewna chce? - zapytał i dziwnie się usmiechnął... zaczynam coś podejrzewać bo przez całą droge patrzył się w telefon. - Na dużą! - krzyknęłam i popędziałam ale on został... Zrobiłam oczy które mówiły " ? " Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi tylko poszedł do jacuzzi i siedział w telefonie i raz do czasu się usmięchnął. Po 1.5h. Dobra wracam do szatni pójść po tego Smarka bo prawie cały czas tam siedzi - Powiedziałam pod nosem Słyszę Sączysmarka który mówi do czegoś, a raczej do kogoś wchodzę a tam.. Sączysmark obściskuje się z jakąś dziewczyną której wogóle nie znam! - NIE CHCE CIE ZNAĆ - I wybiegłam za mną można było słyszeć " Astrid daj mi to wytłumaczyć " itp. Usiadłam na ławce i... Rozdział 2. Przeszłości nie zmienisz... Usiadłam na ławce i zobaczyłam Czkawkę który siedzi na kamieniu z psem który go prowokuje do zabawy. Postanowiłam podejść. - Cześć Czkawka - powiedziałam smutnym i rozpaczonym głosem - Cześć Astrid co u ciebie? - Widać że był w bardzo dobrym humorze ponieważ wywalił się a ja wręcz przeciwnie byłam smutna i rozpaczona. - Nic - odpowiedziałam sucho i spojrzałam na chodnik na którym stałam. - Oho coś się stało... Dobra Szczerbatek do domu! - Powiedział poważnie i pies się posłuchał pana i poszedł do domu... - Dobra co się stało? - Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie jednoczesnie stając przedemną i chwycając mój podbródek do góry... - Nie ważne - W tym momencie moje oczy się zaszkliły - Przecież widze że to ważne. - Powiedział błagalnym głosem - TY DURNIU ONA JEST MOJA ODWAL SIĘ OD NIEJ!! - Powiedział Sączysmark pełen złosci. Własnie złości ooo nie zara tu bójka będzie ( Wierzcie lub nie Sączysmark jak jest zły to lepiej mu niczego nie mówić bo może się źle skonczyć) - Możesz mi powiedzieć o co ci chodzi? - Zapytał się Czkawka który się tym nie przejmował że Sączysmark jest zły... - Ona jest zajęta... - Powiedział Sączysmark i stanął przed Czkawką - Prosze cie... - nie zdążył nic powiedzieć bo dostał z pięści w twarz. - Dobra... chcesz żebym z tobą skonczył czy z tobą skonczył? - Powiedział Czkawka który był tak samo zły jak Sączysmark uwierzcie Czkawka może jest chuderlawy ale lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. Już nic nie było oprócz bicia się i słów typu " oouh " itp (no wiecie wdechy i wydechy) W końcu Czkawka położył Smarka i zmrużył oczy mówiąc, że z nim lepiej nie zadzierać. Smark poszedł do domu a Czkawka patrzył na dom który jest Smarka i dziwnie się usmiechając... oho on coś kombinuje - Dobra już wiem o co chodziło... Byliscie na basenie weszłaś do szatni a tam się obściskiwał z jakąś laską rozumiem... - Powiedział i westchnął - W sumie masz racje... - Powiedziałam i kazał mi iść do domu i żebym uważała bo Smark będzie pod moimi drzwiami. Wierze mu bo często mi mówił że za kilkanaście minut coś będzie itp Przepraszam że nie ma nextów ale poprostu najpierw do sklepu potem coś zrobić itp! obiecuje że jutro będą 2/3 rozdziały ROZDZIAŁ 3. Ktoś nowy w sercu... I faktycznie ktoś pukał ale ignorowałam to bo dobrze wiedziałam kto to był więc poszłam spać Perspektywa Czkawki - Dobra Szczerbo co robimy bo i tak wróce do domu o 20 - zapytałem się psa a on nastawił uszy. Wiedziałem co to znaczy bo nie powiedziałem wam jednej rzeczy. Chodzi o pająka ( jak ktoś oglądał o pająku to pozdrawiam xD ) Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi żeby poszedł do domu i sam poszłem za skałe i się przebrałem tak żeby nikt nie widział Dobra teraz tak dla nie kumatych chodzi o to że Czkawke ugryzł genetyczny pająk w wieku 15 i jest " Spider-Manem " - Dobra chcecie się bawić to się zabawmy - Dobrze wiedziałem że to Smark i jego kumple z klubu. Na szczęscie skończyło się " tylko " na kilka razy " w ryj xD " i leżenie. - I tak nigdy mnie nie złapiecie... pff amatorzy - Powiedziałem sam do siebie I wróciłem do domu gdzie zobaczyłem moich kolegów i 2 koleżankiprzy bramie którzy czekają i dzwonią... cholera musze szybko jakoś się tam dostać ( jak coś to nikt nie wie że jestem spider manem oprócz rodziców) a w sumie... raż kozie śmierć wyszedłem tak o z lasu nie zważająć na to czy mam spodnie spidermana czy nie - Cześć już otwieram! - Oni tylko odpowiedzieli zrobili miejsce i próbowałem otworzyć tą przeklęta furtke... - Co za sukins*n (SORRY) robił tą furtke... - Powiedziałem pod nosem, ta szkoda że wszyscy obok mnie to słyszeli w sumie nie zareagowali bo i tak połowa osób z naszej szkoły bluźni. - Dobra nie denerwuj się tak - Powiedziała Heathera i " powiesiła mi ręcę na ramieniach " ja tylko szepnąłem - zdejmij - i zdjęła ( ręcę z ramion Czkawki dla tych co mają skojarzenia ) I w koncu otworzyłem tą furtke i zaprosiłem wszystkich do domu pytając się po drodze co będziemy oglądać. - Dobra może zacznijmy od tego co masz? - Zapytała się Luna z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy... - Piła Dziedzictwo, 50 twarzy Greya i... - nie zdążyłem powiedzieć bo Mieczyk się odezwał - Piła Dziedzictwo! - Powiedział Mieczyk na co chłopacy się zgodzili ale dziewczyny nie... trudno będą musieli się do kogoś przytulać a jeszcze najgorsze bo jestem pomiędzy Heatherą i Luną... Świetnie. W końcu horror się skonczył i powiedziałem przyjaciołom że muszą się już zbierać, kiedy już poszli położyłem się na łóżku i wysłałem wiadomość do Astrid " Mam nadzieję że wszystko dobrze. Lepiej nie przychodź jutro do szkoły bo będzie niezła "potyczka." i poszłem spać. NEXT JUTRO! PISZCIE JAKIE TO MA BYĆ OPOWIADANIE! a) Przygodowe ( chodzi o to że głownie o Czkawce itp) b) Miłosne w sensie że całuski itp c) Normalne opowiadanie! ROZDZIAŁ 4. Lepiej nie zaczynać Obiecywałem, że next jutro więc jest Perspektywa Astrid Dostałam wczoraj wiadomość od Czkawki: '" ''Mam nadzieję że wszystko dobrze. Lepiej nie przychodź jutro do szkoły bo będzie niezła "potyczka." '' '- '''Dzisiaj test z matmy więc musze iść bo jak nie zalicze to nie zdam - powiedziałąm ze stresem - Dobra pójde. - powiedziałam stanowczo i poszłam się ubrać. '''W szkole Odrazu przy wejsciu zastałam Czkawke, który się patrzył na mnie pytająco no w sumie miałam nie iść do szkoły. - Mówiłem Ci wyraźnie żebyś nie przychodziła? - zapytał się z pełnym spokojem w głosie. Kurde myślałam że będzie zły itp - No mówiłeś... - westchnęłam - To moge wiedzieć czemu tu przyszłaś? - zapytał już bardziej zły - Bo... - nie zdążyłam dokończyć a on mi kazał schować się za kamieniem i wskazał tam palcem. Jak powiedział tak też zrobiłam - Dobra dzisiaj ten dzień będziesz musiała jakoś wymazać z pamięci - Powiedział Czkawka pełen złości i się odwrócił - Coś sugerujesz? - zapytałam ze stresem bo nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi - Może i tak a może i nie. - Patrzyłam się na niego pytająco i odwrócił się do mnie i kazał mi powinąć jego rękaw na ręce. Zrobiłam to i... Zrobiłam to i widać było jakby jakiś zegarek ale z drugiej strony to samo yyy... - Nadal nie rozumiesz? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie że rozumiem - Yyyy... - Tak jak myślałem dobra masz nie mówić nikomu... proszę - Prosił błagalnie i się zgodziłam nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Nagle tak oczy mu się poszerzyły (no wiecie tak jak Szczerbo w JWS) i zaczął zdejmować koszulke - Co ty robisz? - zapytałam bo w sumie tak bez sensu nigdy koszulki nie zdejmował.. chyba. - Coś co powinienem zrobić już dawno - Zdziwiłam się bo w sumie nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi - A co powinieneś zrobić już dawno? - zapytałam - Zabić go. - Powiedział i się usmiechał a ja wręcz przeciwnie byłam przerażona - Kogo? - zapytałam się ze strachem w głosie - Smarka. Dobra nie ważne siedź tu i się nie ruszaj - powiedział i wstał i już wiedziałam o co mu chodziło z tymi zegarkami... Chwila on jest? - Dobra Smarku dawaj - krzyknął w strone drzew - Bo co pan Spider Man chce się bić z takim panem? - Powiedział Smark w sumie nie wiedziałam o co im chodzi - Uwierz mi chce. - Wystawił 3 palce No wiecie tak jak spiderman tą sieć puszcza xD i przyczepił z jednej strony coś i z drugiej - To przyjdziesz tu ze swoimi ludzmi czy się boisz? - Widać było prowokowanie w jego głosie - Gościu wczoraj zabiłeś prawie wszystkich - Powiedział Smark gdy już wszedł na teren szkoły - Nie zabiłem tylko dałem im kilka razy " w ryj " - Powiedział Czkawka nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi - Dobra chcesz to masz - Smark powiedział i ruszył na Czkawke przy okazji jego kumple? można ich tak nazwać rzucali czymś w Czkawkę żeby go sprowokować ale on nawet nie reagował na to co się wokół jego dzieje i w końcu walka się zaczęła oczywiscie jak to Czkawka zawsze wygrywa a Smark się poci i nie może nic zrobić W końcu Smark jest przy ścianie i Czkawka podkłada mu miecz pod brodę i mówi - Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jak chciałbyś umrzeć? - Zapytał Czkawka i się śmiał bo chyba wiedział co powie Smark - Jak Astrid ze mną zerwie - Powiedział na co mi zrobiło się dziwnie - A zerwała? - Zapytał się Czkawka podkładając miecz bliżej miecz szyji Smarka - Teraz! - krzyknął Smark i jego koledzy rzucali w niego strzałami... cela to mają tylko 1 trafiła gdzieś obok Czkawki i ja wziął do ręki patrzył się na Smarka i...UWAGA TEN KTO NIE LUBI KRWI NIECH TEGO NIE CZYTA Wbił tą strzałe w noge Smarka i zaczął krwawić a Czkawka go puścił i wyniósł poza teren szkoły. Koledzy Smarka go gdzieś wzięli chyba opatrzyć Patrze że Czkawka jest zmartwiony i patrzy się na ściane przy której był Smark. Postanowiłam podejść - Halo? Czkawka... - Zapytałam a on nie odpowiedział - Wiem co teraz powiesz - Powiedział przed tym co chciałam powiedzieć I w sumie powiedział to co chciałam Kto zgadnie temu kupie kebaba ''' ROZDZIAŁ 5. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć '''Next będzie około 12:00 coś takiego bo musze do sklepu jechać sorka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach